


Межсезонье

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, miniature
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Kudos: 2





	Межсезонье

Старик Херн тяжело вздохнул и, неспешно подойдя к выходу из своей пещеры, прислушался. «РООООО-БИИИИИН!..» — пел в ветвях ветер. «Робин! Робин!» — шелестели листья. Да… Робин… Его больше нет. Херн печально покачал головой. Причудливые тени, отбрасываемые его ветвистыми рогами, заметались по стенам пещеры. Херн не был бесстрастным божеством-наблюдателем, боль поселилась в нем с того страшного дня, когда Робин, загнанный, как олень, отдал свою жизнь на вершине холма. Ах, какой он был! Юный, горячий, полный высоких чувств и помыслов. Он не только сам горел, он, что еще важнее, мог зажечь своим огнем людей, и они шли за ним без страха и сомнений. Робин был его любимым сыном, а он сам принес его в жертву — чтобы жила легенда.

«Ничто не забывается», — шептали листья. «Никогда, никогда», — вторил им ручей.

И вот теперь, после стольких усилий, всё грозило пойти прахом. Люди Робина, его верные друзья, разбрелись кто куда. Малыш Джон вместе с Мачем пасли где-то овец, Уилл Скарлет помогал брату, державшему трактир, сарацин Назир бродил один неведомо где, а Марион, прекрасная дева Марион, вернулась в отцовский замок. В Шервуде оставался только брат Тук, но он вёл тихую жизнь отшельника. Роберт де Рено, шериф Ноттингемский, торжествовал победу. Этого Херн никак не мог допустить. И ведь почти получилось передать символический факел борьбы юному Роберту, сыну графа Хантингтона, но мальчик вдруг заупрямился и отказался следовать зову. Он ещё не понял, что он избранный. Херн был бы в растерянности, если бы боги могли испытывать это чувство. Однако время шло, а он всё никак не мог найти способ направить Роберта на его истинный путь.

Вновь вздохнув, старый усталый бог подошел к воде в глубине своей пещеры и всмотрелся в её тёмную поверхность. Неясные картины начали проступать на ней. Он увидел замок графа Хантингтона, где готовились к какому-то пиршеству, затем направляющихся к замку шерифа и его брата аббата Хьюго в сопровождении хмурого Гая Гизборна, а потом Марион с отцом, уже въезжавших в ворота. «Марион могла бы помочь», — подумал Херн. Ради памяти, ради возвращения к жизни из того состояния, в котором она находилась. Но как? Что предпринять? Херн сосредоточился почти физическим усилием. И тут словно вспышка молнии озарила его усталый ум. Теперь он точно знал, кому послать свой импульс. Все еще завертится! Довольная усмешка мелькнула на лице, и Херн сел, прикрыв глаза, — задача решена, теперь нужно лишь ещё немного подождать.

…Где-то далеко, за лесом и холмами, необузданный лорд Оуэн Клан велел своим людям седлать коней.


End file.
